Sorry, I'm taken
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A short and random one shot of what happens in Neverland when Emma confesses to a certain rum filled pirate that she is in fact taken. Taken by a certain former Queen..SwanQueen fluff!
"To Hook"

Watching her father raise the Pirate's flask then pass along to her mother, Emma raises an eyebrow amazed then offers a small smile towards the captain in thanks on saving her father's life. Accepting the flask from her mother, the blonde then holds it up towards the leather clad man before taking a swig. Having witnessed the entire speech and actions that followed, Regina rolls her eyes then walks off to the opposite end of the camp before given the chance of being offered the germ infested beverage.

Passing the flask back to its owner, the Sheriff watches as Hook gestures with a head tilt for her to follow as he stalks towards some trees. "So love..how about a proper thank you?"

Seeing the pirate smirk, Emma scoffs lightly with a disbelieving smile then responds. "You know I'm taken right?"

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Hook questions. "I'm sorry, taken? By who?"

"It's none of your concern who, just know that whatever you were hoping for, you're not getting it" the blonde explains as she turns to leave.

Hastily taking the sheriff's arm and causing the woman to glance over her shoulder in a deflated manner, the pirate tries to give his best puppy expression. "Come on Swan.."

"Hook..no.."

"but-"

"You heard my daughter Killian, she's taken.." Appearing from behind one of the trees with a newly filled water bottle, Snow glares in warning at Hook. Holding his hand and hook up in surrender, the pirate stalks off while muttering incoherently to himself.

Dropping her mouth open, Emma looks towards her mother while trying to find the right words. "Why did you just say..how do you know?"

Giving her daughter a raised eyebrow, the short haired woman sniggers. "Emma please, you're my daughter and despite the fact that you both have yet to acknowledge the fact that you are indeed a couple, I've seen the signs. You and Regina...it's real"

Biting her lip going silent, the blonde looks apologetic. "Mom..I.."

"Do not even think about apologising, just do me one thing?" Snow questions with a hopeful stare.

"What?" Frowning slightly, Emma also wonders as to why her mother is not going mad.

Gesturing back to camp and indirectly meaning to Regina, the short haired woman smiles. "Go be happy..then once we have Henry with us, you can be a family, just like you always wanted. Like Regina has wanted for some time and most importantly like Henry always wanted"

Slowly smiling at her mother, the blonde begins to head back into camp with her. "I know you said no apologising but I would like to explain..it's not that I'm ashamed or anything because I'm not. She means everything. It's just well, it all happened so quick it was like someone had banged our heads together and we just knew. We wanted to tell Henry first but then all this happened so we've kept quiet until we can get our son back"

Pausing by the camp fire, the short haired woman rubs her daughter's arm affectionately. "I would say that I wouldn't say anything but it would appear someone may need you by her side right now.."

Glancing across, following her mother's gaze towards the rather lost looking brunette sat against the tree trunk with her knees to her chest while scraping at a piece of dirt with a twig, Emma nods. "You're right..and I know she does because right now I need her too.." Leaving her mother's side, the blonde walks up to the Mayor.

Tilting her head up at the approaching shadow, Regina looks slightly teary then stares past the sheriff at Snow who simply smiles at her before heading to find her husband. Looking back up to the blonde, the brunette watches silently as Emma slides herself down beside the woman, so close that their knees touch. Shuffling closer, if possible, the former Queen feels the blondes arm snake around her shoulders, giving her forearm a squeeze and prompting the older woman to rest her head down against Emma's shoulder before finally speaking. "They know don't they?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma rests her head upon the brunette's and replies. "They will..mom knows..apparently she has known for a while..and well I may have told Hook I was taken as he wanted more of a thank you than just a shared rum"

Turning her nose up, Regina tilts her head once again to look at the blonde. "He would never be good enough for you Emma..even if we weren't..."

"I know. Besides there is no going back from the best now is there?" Letting out a small grin, the sheriff presses a kiss to the mayor's forehead. "All we need now to complete us is Henry and we will get him, I promise you"

Turning to face Emma, the brunette then rests their foreheads together before drawing in for a light kiss on the lips. "I know we will"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sailing home on the Jolly Roger after saving the boy from Pan's grasp, both women take turns in watching their son sleep below deck while the other ensures that they are going in the right direction for home, a point made by Regina as she still didn't trust the pirate.

Stirring in his sleep, Henry peers up at his blonde mother and smiles sleepily. "Ma?"

Smiling back, Emma ruffles his hair gently. "Hey kid, we are nearly home.."

"Good" the boy responds before glancing over at the small set of stairs hearing footsteps.

Coming into view, Regina smiles at her son then joins the pair by sitting on the edge of the cot by Henry's head. "Hello my prince.."

Quickly reaching up having remembered the last time they had properly interacted, Henry latches onto his mother and hugs her tightly. "Mom..can I come home? I want to sleep in my own room tonight.."

Clinging while getting teary, the Mayor kisses the boys crown. "Of course you can..although you won't be the only one staying Henry"

Pulling back, the boy frowns. "What do you mean?"

Sharing a look with Emma, Regina smiles. "Your other mother is staying with us too.."

Raising an eyebrow, Henry looks between them confused before witnessing their shared looks and big smiles. "Oh!.."

Taking the boys shoulder for his attention, Emma questions. "Is that okay with you kid? If I stay?"

Smirking with a tease, Henry extends the question. "With my mom?"

Gulping slightly, the blonde shoves him lightly at seeing his sudden grin. "Yes..we may have decided to put our differences aside as we realised our feelings meant so much more.."

"Cool.." Henry grins before looking to his brunette mother once again. "I'm glad you're both happy.."

"Me too Henry.." Regina responds while reaching for Emma's hand lovingly. Accepting, the sheriff links their fingers and shares a longing gaze.

"So when's the wedding?"

Eyes widening at the question, both women turn in shock to see their son barrel over with laughter at his torment, prompting the pair to push him back down on the cot.


End file.
